As known in the art, e-business solutions allow an organization to leverage web and related technologies. As a result, organizations can re-engineer business processes and enhance communications. Additionally, organizations can lower organizational boundaries among their customers and their shareholders across the Internet, among their employees and shareholders across a corporate Intranet, and among their vendors, suppliers, and partners across an corporate Extranet. However, organizations and providers of systems integration services typically lack access to expertise and tools to timely develop and provide the e-business solution.
Thus, there is a significant need for a method and a system for improving the architectural designing of e-business solutions so that the potential benefits of utilizing comprehensive expertise and established tools related to e-business solutions can be realized.